<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breakfast in bed by Ariestals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569290">Breakfast in bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals'>Ariestals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5, Far Cry: New Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:47:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariestals/pseuds/Ariestals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone likes breakfast in bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joseph Seed &amp; Original Female Character(s), Joseph Seed/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breakfast in bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't know what this is, I got bored and the idea popped into my head.</p><p>Instagram: @ariestals<br/>Tumblr: @ariestals</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the morning light shines in a <em>misty</em> haze casts in the bedroom. It's as Grace turns to the bedside clock she sighs - <strong>5.00am</strong>. Another hour and Joseph will be up and getting ready for the morning sermon. She turns to him, lazy arms wrap around his sleeping form as she buries her face into the crook of his neck – his peaceful breathing a <em>blessing</em> in the early hours. Much better than the previous nights, the nightmares always seem to creep up on them when they least expect it. She tucks the loose strand of hair behind his ear as she pulls back, watching him for a while longer. If only things could last.</p><p>It’s then the idea <strong>hits</strong> her, breakfast in bed. Slowly she slips out of bed, careful to not stir him and pulls on a shirt that is definitely too big for her small frame. The cold wooden floorboards are the one thing she hates in the morning, the chill <em>creeping</em> up through the pads of her feet deep into her bones.</p><p>The birds chirp outside the window as she's setting things up, a plate for each of them. The peace might be rare but it's something she holds dear to her, small moments like this. Her eyes watch them for a little while, hopping from branch to branch - the baby bird following close behind the parents. She doesn't even notice Joseph walking in the room, buttoning up his shirt and sneaking up behind her, hands grasping her waist as he places a kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>“<em>Good morning</em>.” The sleep creeps through, he couldn't of been up for long. ”What are you doing?” An eyebrow raises, giving her a soft squeeze as he glances over the plates.</p><p>Grace pulls a face, a pout forming on her lips. “It was going to be breakfast in bed but <em>clearly</em> you're not hungry.” She rolls her eyes. “And you've <strong>ruined</strong> the surprise.” A light laugh escapes his lips, head tilted slightly - yeah he looks guilty. He can't help it though. </p><p>“I have my morning sermon - you know that.” He pulls away, grabbing the freshly made coffee on the side. A gentle sip before he speaks again. “They'll be waiting outside the Church.” Joseph is watching her as she crossed the kitchen, yet the next thing she does causes him to frown.</p><p>His book is quickly swept up in her hand, waving in the air as if mocking him. Grace is just smiling though, a childish grin across her face. ”Well <em>God</em> can wait, <strong>they</strong> can wait - you're eating.” Before she can react Joseph is already across the kitchen, sweeping her up in his arms, her screams of protest and wriggling in his arms is no match for him. “<strong>Let me go!</strong>”</p><p>Joseph just carries her back to the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed. He reaches for the book, a light smile on his own lips. “I'll be back soon.” In protest Grace grabs him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him back. ”Stay. <em>Please</em>.” For a second he thinks about it, turning to face her and leaning over - hovering above her. “You know I can't, just wait for me here - I'll tell them you're..<strong>sick</strong> or something if anyone asks.” Leaning in a light kiss is pressed on her nose. “I'll be back soon - <em>promise</em>.” Another pressed to her lips. Grace can't help but lean into it. She's like a spoilt child, groaning in frustration and throwing a pillow across the room just as Joseph turns to leave.</p><p>“God can <strong>wait</strong>!” </p><p>"Get some sleep Grace!" </p><p>The door closing behind leaves her in silence yet again. No more birds singing, no Joseph. Just the warmth of the bed and the empty plates left in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>